


Baby, It's Cold

by loeysbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, EXOonICE2020, Fluff, Jongin is a kid, M/M, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baekhyun is whipped, so is chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbh/pseuds/loeysbh
Summary: Baekhyun wants to punch Sehun not only for inviting him to an outdoor concert in the middle of fucking winter but also for not telling him that his nephew is actually twenty one years old and not a fucking five year old like his!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 22
Kudos: 186
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	Baby, It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my winter/Christmas fic! I hope the prompter likes it, thank you so much for this prompt, it was really cute! Thank you so much to T for letting me annoy them in their inbox about this fic; Enjoy reading!

Baekhyun groans loudly, phone in his hand with his colleague slash best friend, Sehun, on the other line. “I have no interest in going, like, at all. Zero. None. And besides, I have nothing to wear!”

“You’re being ridiculous, you know that? What do you mean you have nothing to wear? You literally have a wardrobe triple the size of mine! Please, Baek, it’s just one concert, c’mon. You already missed out on last year’s.” 

The frustration is evident in Sehun’s tone but Baekhyun knows his friend won’t be giving up in convincing him any time soon.

“Exactly! So I don’t see why I can’t pass on this one either. I don’t attend it every year anyways, it’s not like anyone would be worried if I don’t show up. Also, I do _not_ have a wardrobe triple the size of yours.” He absentmindedly rolls his eyes despite the fact that Sehun can’t even see him.

Sehun lets out an exasperated sigh and whines, “But my favorite singer is part of the lineup this year!”

“I don’t care about your precious singer.” As soon as he says that, Sehun audibly lets out an offended gasp. Baekhyun continues, “Go find someone else to go with you, Se. I’m really sorry.”

“You’re turning me down? Me! Your best of best friends! The only kid who befriended you in kindergarten because you were cold to everyone! The only friend who loyally kept your secret love for girl groups because you think it will ruin your cold image! The only friend who knows your coffee order by heart! You may not know this but I actually pray for you every night and this is how you repay-”

“Alright! Fine! You win! Okay, okay. I’ll go to the stupid concert with you. When is this happening anyway? I have to check my schedule first.” Baekhyun finally gives in, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can already feel a headache coming.

Baekhyun and Sehun have been best friends since childhood and in spite of them taking up different courses in university, they were still able to stick together and get hired by the same company. So, they’re now colleagues and still the best of friends.

"It's on December 20, this Sunday," Sehun answers after letting out a cheer from finally convincing Baekhyun to come to the Christmas concert with him.

Baekhyun flips through his schedule and smirks when he finds a loophole in Sehun's plan, looking at his own planner. He fakes a cough before talking again, "Oh no, Sehun."

"What? Why? Why? Why?" Sehun asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm actually not free on that day. You know my nephew, right? Jongin? The little kiddo who loves bears and plushies?" Baekhyun asks, hoping the mention of plushies would at least ring a bell.

"Yeah, I remember your adorable nephew. What about him?"

"I'm so sorry, Sehunnie. I'm not even lying, I swear, it just slipped my mind. I have to babysit Jongin on that day. His parents are going to have an anniversary dinner and some last minute Christmas shopping this Sunday and they said they won't be home until late night, so I have to put him to bed myself as well." 

Baekhyun hopes his explanation is enough, making sure his tone sounds remorseful, when in reality, he's internally celebrating since he won't have to go to the outdoor concert in the middle of winter anymore. The best part is, he's not even lying about having to babysit his nephew.

"Nooo," Sehun defeatedly whines.

"I'm sorry, Se. I really thought I could come with you after you’ve convinced me, but I'm really not available on that day."

"I have an idea." Sehun blurts out after a minute long silence. The excitement is back in his tone, as if a light bulb had just lit up above his head.

Before Baekhyun could even ask what it is, knowing it would be a ridiculous one, Sehun already beats him to it. 

"What about this," he starts, "bring your nephew so you could still babysit him while we all enjoy ourselves to a nice Christmas concert. I'm sure he would love to see various artists singing his favorite Christmas carols at night, on a decorated stage. There’s also going to be fireworks! And lots of stalls of food and games. Don’t worry, I’ll bring my nephew too! We can all bond together!"

"Are you crazy? What if he gets lost in the crowd?!" Baekhyun cries out, feeling a slight panic in his system just at the thought of it. He shakes his head after imagining the scenario in his head. "Why don’t you just go with that nephew of yours then? I don't think Jongin’s parents would like that idea, not one bit."

"Call them."

"What?" Baekhyun is lost for words, astonished at Sehun's determination to have him come to this concert.

"Call them right now and ask."

"Augh, fine. But I'm telling you, they won't agree." Baekhyun picks up the landline telephone placed on his bedside table and dials Jongin's parents.

"Put me on speaker," Sehun demands.

"Yes, sir." Baekhyun replies in monotone, rolls his eyes, and puts his call with Sehun on speaker so he could hear Baekhyun speaking to the telephone.

"Hello?" Jongin's mom, who is also Baekhyun's cousin, finally picks up the phone after the third ring.

"Hey, it's Baekhyun. How have you been? It’s been a while."

"Oh, Baek, it's you! I'm doing great, I just finished putting Jongin to sleep. It's nap time right now. Why'd you call?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something about Jonginnie? About this coming Sunday?" Baekhyun puts a hand at the back of his neck as he brings it up.

"Yeah? You're still babysitting Jongin, right? You know we can't find another babysitter, Baek. You're the only one Nini likes and trusts."

"Yes, no worries, I'm still babysitting him. I just have a question but you don't have to say yes, it's just an invite that I got." Baekhyun says and he could hear Sehun from his cellphone groaning at him for encouraging Jongin's mom to literally say no.

"Sure, go ahead, what is it?"

"There's this annual Christmas outdoor concert that my company holds and you remember Sehun, right? He invited me to come with him, and he said he'll bring his nephew along as well if I bring Jongin with me. I was wondering if you would be okay with that?"

There is a very brief pause before she reacts. Baekhyun smirks because he already knows what she's going to answer anyway.

Or so he thought.

"Of course! Oh my gosh, Baekhyun, that would be so lovely! He'll have so much fun in the snow, listening to Christmas carols, surrounded by Christmas decors! He'll meet a new friend as well! Oh, Baekhyun, I'm okay with that! Don't worry about it." Her enthusiasm is so unexpected that Baekhyun's mouth is open in awe and disbelief.

"What? You're okay with it?" Baekhyun asks out loud, forgetting that Sehun could hear him. He immediately clamps a hand over his mouth but it's already too late. Sehun hears it and cheers loudly at his success.

"Yes, yes, Baekhyunee! Please don't forget to take lots and lots of photos of Nini, okay? See you on Sunday! Bye!" And just like that, she hangs up on him.

"Hello? Hello?!" Baekhyun tries, hoping it was all just a mistake or maybe a prank, but it wasn't.

Baekhyun picks up his phone again and brings it up to his ear, not saying anything.

"I'll meet you there, Sunday, 5pm. See you!" Sehun excitedly says and hangs up.

Baekhyun groans once again and flops down on his bed, face first.

-

"Uncle Baek!"

Jongin runs from the house to greet Baekhyun in the front door, squealing his name with so much joy. Baekhyun drops down and opens his arms, prompting the toddler to jump and hug him, almost knocking Baekhyun over.

"You're growing up so fast! You've gotten so much taller now! When was the last time we hung out, hm?" Baekhyun coos at his adorable nephew, squishing him into another hug.

"It was just last week, you two." Jongin's mom speaks, closing the front door to prevent the winter chill.

Baekhyun feigns a gasp, "It felt like a year!"

All three of them giggle.

"Well, you already know what to do, Baek. We have to go, my husband's already waiting in the car. You promise to send me pictures, okay? And videos too, please!" 

She then hugs Jongin and rains kisses on his face while Baekhyun just watches them with a smile, "Be a good boy to uncle Baek, okay? Don't talk to strangers and don't leave uncle Baek's side. Don't run around too much or you'll lose uncle Baek and get lost. Okay? Daddy and I will buy you lots of Christmas cookies and plushies. I love you, baby."

"I love you, mommy!!" Jongin cutely sings.

"Have fun!" Baekhyun says, waving his hand.

The front door closes and he's finally alone with his nephew.

"How about we go get you changed for the event tonight, hm?"

"Yes! Mommy prepared my favorite outfit!" Jongin's face lights up with glee.

They both go upstairs to Jongin's room and Baekhyun couldn't help but coo again as he looks at the outfit laid out on Jongin's bed.

It's a padded winter coat but with fuzzy bear ears in its hood, matching Jongin's love for bears. It even had a matching scarf that had little bears printed on its pattern.

"Isn't it so cute, uncle Baek?" the toddler excitedly puts on his outfit and Baekhyun gasps at the fact that he can already dress on his own.

"Yes, Nini. It's very cute! It suits you so well, an adorable bear,” Baekhyun smiles as he touches the bear ears on top of Jongin's head, “like you!" Jongin’s giggles are like music to Baekhyun’s ears.

After helping Jongin put on his winter boots and mittens, they both get in Baekhyun's car and finally drive to the concert venue.

  
Jongin couldn’t contain his excitement, asking all sorts of questions.

“Is Santa going to be there?”

  
“Will we get to eat candy canes?”

  
“What about hot chocolate?”

  
“Is there going to be a giant Christmas tree?”

  
“I have never been to a concert, uncle Baek. Do you think it will be fun? I think it will be!”

  
“Are we there yet?”

Baekhyun tries answering each of his questions. He couldn’t help but smile and coo at the adorable five-year-old. He turns on the radio and they both sing along to the Christmas carols during the rest of the drive.

“Look! There’s a giant Christmas tree!” Jongin excitedly presses his face on the car window to look closer at the tree that was at the center of the parking lot after they arrived in the venue.

They both get out of the car and Baekhyun crouches down to Jongin’s level.

“Remember. Don’t let go of my hand, okay? There’s going to be a lot of people so you better stay close to uncle Baek. Got it?”

Jongin enthusiastically nods before kissing Baekhyun’s cheek like the little angel that he is.

“Ah! You’re sneaky!” Baekhyun chuckles before standing up and holding Jongin’s little hand, “Now let’s go and take a picture with the giant tree so we can show your mommy.”

After taking some photos, they finally exit the parking lot and enter the concert grounds. It’s held at a huge field since it’s an outdoor open-air concert. Some people have already laid out some blankets on the ground for them to sit on like a picnic.

A night breeze passes by them and Baekhyun shivers a little.

_It’s quite cold._

“Are you cold, Nini?” Baekhyun asks the smaller to which Jongin shakes his head. “I’m fine, Uncle Baek! My outfit is comfy!”

Before Baekhyun could decide where they should meet up his friend, Sehun, the smaller was already tugging his sleeve towards somewhere else.

“Uncle Baek! Look! Claw machines!”

There were claw machines lined up near the food stalls at the side of the venue, each one containing various plushies and teddy bears. It was obvious which one Jongin wanted to play.

At first, Baekhyun gave Jongin a few coins to let the kid himself try but he couldn’t catch one.

“Uncle Baekku, you try.” 

Baekhyun tries to win a toy but he really can’t seem to catch one. Nini pouts the longer Baekhyun was taking to win him the teddy bear he wants.

“Uh, hi.” Someone taps Baekhyun on the shoulder. He turns around to see who it is and when he does, the stranger speaks up again while gesturing towards the machine, “Can I?”

  
Baekhyun gapes openly as he observes the stranger’s tall figure and handsome face. He was tall, taller than the average man. Muscles rippled across every part of his body. He obviously trains frequently in the gym. 

Baekhyun raises his eyes and he’s welcomed with a handsome face. Well-defined, with the corners of his jaw manly but the dimples on the cheeks making him look soft. On either side of his straight nose were two big and round almond-shaped dark eyes. His face was framed by warm, dark chocolate brown curls, the same color as his eyes. 

_Where did this gorgeous guy come from? But I’m sure he’s younger than me.._

Jongin hides behind Baekhyun, tugging his coat, and that’s when he snaps out of it.

“Sorry?” Baekhyun asks, not really catching what the stranger said.

“Can I give it a try?” The young man repeats and smiles towards Jongin, “Which one do you want, bud?”

Jongin shyly points at the fuzzy teddy bear in the farthest corner of the machine. It was the only one left that had the chubby tummy among the teddy bears.

“Alright.”

Baekhyun and Jongin step aside to let the young man play the claw machine. He puts both of his hands on the controls and bends his entire body to have a closer look at the teddy bears inside. He starts moving the controls around like he’d been doing it all his life.

Baekhyun bites his lip. How can he start a conversation with this gorgeous stranger when he didn’t know him?

Then, in that moment, the stranger turned and he caught his eye. Before Baekhyun could turn away, a genuine grin spread across the young man’s face, making Baekhyun want to know this person more.

“Here you go, little guy.” The teddy bear that Jongin pointed at is finally handed to him, which Jongin excitedly beams at before grabbing it and hugging it to his chest.

“Thank you so much, uncle..?”

The young man chuckles before answering, “Chanyeol.”

_Even the name is handsome._

“Thank you so much, uncle Chanyeol!” Jongin then turns to Baekhyun, “Look! Uncle Chanyeori is so nice, he got me my teddy bear!” 

“Yes, Nini, it’s very cute! Let’s take a picture so we can show Mommy, hm?” Baekhyun tells him before taking out his phone and opening the camera.

“Here, I’ll take a photo of you two.” Chanyeol offers with a smile and Baekhyun swoons at the sight of Chanyeol’s dimple. He snaps out of it fast when he sees Chanyeol’s hand extended towards him, asking for his phone.

“Oh!” Baekhyun hands it to him, “Here.”

Jongin hugs the teddy bear that Chanyeol got him close to his chest while Baekhyun hugs the toddler with one arm.

“1, 2, 3, smile!” Chanyeol happily counts and takes their photo.

“Thank you so much, Chanyeol. You’re really sweet. Why don’t you join us for a cup of hot chocolate? My treat.” Baekhyun offers after Chanyeol hands him his phone back.

“Ah, I would really love to,” Chanyeol sheepishly says as he rubs his nape, “but someone is waiting for me.”

_It must be his girlfriend. Stupid, Baekhyun. How can a handsome young man like him be single?_

“I really want to spend time with you though!” Chanyeol instantly blurts out.

“Oh?”

“I mean, with the both of you.” Chanyeol immediately adds, “Nini here is a very cute kid.”

“He really is, isn’t he?” Baekhyun beams while patting a hand on Jongin’s head where he still had the hoodie of his coat up with the bear ears. “I understand, don’t worry! It’s okay. We don’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting.”

“What? No, it’s-” Chanyeol says but he’s cut off with Jongin’s farewell.

“Bye, uncle Chanyori! Thanks again for my bear!”

Chanyeol sighs, not bothering to correct Baekhyun anymore. “You’re welcome, bud. Well, I hope you have a great night with your daddy, Nini.”

_Daddy? Who, me?!_

Before Baekhyun could say anything, the young man was already walking away and waving at them. He couldn’t do anything but to wave back.

“But daddy isn’t here with us?” Jongin asks, confused. Baekhyun just shrugs before taking Jongin’s hand in his again.

“Let’s go find Uncle Sehun.”

After walking for a bit, they finally spot Sehun near the pretzels stand.

“Uncle Sehun!” Jongin squeals as he lets go of Baekhyun’s hand and runs off to hug Sehun who already has his arms open.

“Nini!” Sehun exclaims with as much enthusiasm as the toddler, “Here, I got you something!” He then feeds Jongin with a pretzel he just bought.

“Show Uncle Sehun what you got.” Baekhyun smiles.

“Look! My new teddy bear!”

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Sehun then turns to Baekhyun and accuses, “You guys already went gift shopping without me?”

“No!” Baekhyun explains, “We saw those claw machine thingies. I tried getting the teddy bear for him but you know I suck at playing it.”

“Yeah, you do.” Sehun snorts.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes before continuing, “But there was this really good looking guy who approached us and got the teddy bear for Jongin. Se, you won’t believe it. He’s so handsome and so sweet to Nini.”

“You haven’t been here for an hour and you already have the hots for a stranger. Good for you!” Sehun retorts before leaning closer to Baekhyun to whisper something, “I can’t believe you even used Jongin as bait.”

“I did not!” Baekhyun harshly pushes Sehun away, who is just laughing hysterically.

“So,” Sehun adds, “Were you able to get his number at least?”

“No,” Baekhyun dejectedly admits, “I think he has a girlfriend. He didn’t come alone here.”

“Boo,” Sehun teases, “your flirting game has gone weak as hell.”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun then looks around, “Where’s your nephew? I thought you’re bringing him along too.”

“Ah, don’t worry.” Sehun says, “He’s here. I asked him to claim the concert tickets for us at the booth. He’ll be here shortly. You know, you should have waited for him instead. He’s good at those claw machines.”

Baekhyun ignores the last sentence as he’s too baffled at the fact that Sehun just left his nephew alone at the ticket booth.

_Why the fuck would you let a child claim the concert tickets alone? Sehun, you bastard.._

Baekhyun was just about to open his mouth to scold his friend but he already beat him to it.

“Speaking of my nephew, here he comes!” Sehun says while waving at someone behind Baekhyun. This prompts him to turn around, expecting to see a little child carrying four concert tickets. Instead, he freezes at the sight of a familiar face.

“Baekhyun, this is my nephew, Chanyeol. Chanyeol, this is Baekhyun, my colleague and best friend. This little guy here is his nephew.” Sehun gleefully introduces them.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s eyes widen as the realization hits them. Baekhyun is with his nephew, not son. Chanyeol is with Sehun, not his girlfriend.

Chanyeol is the first one to break the silence. He smiles before extending his hand to Baekhyun, “Hi, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to introduce myself properly. I’m Chanyeol. Uncle Sehun’s nephew. It’s nice to see you again. I’m really sorry about my,” He glances at Jongin, “assumption back there.”

Sehun’s eyebrows are furrowed as he asks, “You two know each other?”

“We met earlier by the claw machines. I got this little fella’s teddy bear.” Chanyeol explains and pats Jongin’s head affectionately after.

A devilish smirk spreads across Sehun’s face, “Oh, I see. So, Baekhyun, you meant my nephew is the ‘really good looki-”

Baekhyun instantly slaps his hand over Sehun’s mouth, not caring how painful it is, considering how loud the action was. 

“ _Good hearted_ young man who helped us earlier, yes. That’s what I meant.” Baekhyun sheepishly explains to Chanyeol, who seems to have bought it.

“Ah, thanks. I just really wanted to help. I like playing claw machines, too.” Chanyeol shyly remarks.

Sehun grimaces in pain while rubbing his mouth when Baekhyun finally removed his hand. 

“Nini, let’s go take a picture with Santa?” Baekhyun asks Jongin, who gleefully nods, before taking Baekhyun’s hand and the two walk away. Chanyeol stares after Baekhyun with so much fondness in his eyes, which doesn’t go unnoticed to Sehun.

And that’s when Sehun makes up a plan in his mind.

After taking lots of photos of Jongin sitting on Santa’s lap while listing down all his Christmas wishes, they finally enter the audience area of the concert.

“Why don’t you go and buy us some snacks and drinks before the concert starts? I’m sure baby Jongin here will get hungry later on.” Sehun tells Baekhyun, who just shrugs and starts walking towards the food and beverage stalls.

“You’re letting him go alone? He can’t carry all of our snacks and drinks.” Chanyeol worriedly says.

Sehun grins at his predictable nephew, “Well, I’m watching Jongin. Why don’t you come with Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and just runs off to where Baekhyun is.

Sehun chuckles, satisfied with the fact that he doesn’t even need to do much. Everything’s already going according to plan.

“Hey,” Chanyeol calls out to Baekhyun, who turns around, a bit surprised to see Chanyeol approaching him alone. “I’ll help.”

They walk together silently, the tension still a little awkward. Baekhyun initiates the conversation to change that.

“I’m really sorry about earlier for, um, assuming you were with your girlfriend.”

“Oh, that’s nothing compared to me assuming you already had a son of your own.” Chanyeol retorts, causing them both to laugh.

“Do I really look that old?” Baekhyun jokingly asks.

“No!” Chanyeol quickly dismisses, “Honestly, I thought you were my age. You look kinda young.”

“Why? How old are you?” Baekhyun lets his curiosity run his mouth.

“Twenty one, actually. I’m a senior in college. You?”

“Twenty six. Sadly, no longer in college.” Baekhyun answers and Chanyeol laughs at the last part. “What’s your major then?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to answer but Baekhyun shushes him, “Wait! Hold that thought. Let me guess!”

_Hmm, tall, handsome, fit, he looks like a model. Maybe he’s in the fashion industry? He looks like he’d be into sports though, maybe sports science? Medicine? Engineering? Musician? Architect?_

“Give me a hint!” Baekhyun gives up, unable to decide on just one.

“It’s a science degree.” Chanyeol grins.

“Sports science! You look like you’re athletic.” Baekhyun answers with confidence.

“You’re wrong, but also not wrong.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“What does that mean?” Baekhyun asks, a pout instinctively on his lips.

“I am athletic. I play basketball a lot, but Sports science isn’t my degree. I’m actually taking Astrophysics and Planetary Sciences.” Chanyeol gushed with pride.

_He’s not only handsome but also smart?! An astrophysicist?_

“You must really like space and math.” Baekhyun smiles.

Chanyeol guffaws, “That’s one way to put it, I guess.”

They finally order the snacks and beverages they would need for the concert. Warm cups of hot chocolate, bottled water, some Christmas tree brownies, and a bag of salted popcorn to balance with the sweetness. They didn’t forget to buy a candy cane for little Jongin.

As they are walking back to where Sehun and Jongin were, Baekhyun asks something again.

“I hope this doesn’t offend you or anything, I’m just really curious. Why did you go to this concert with Sehun, and not your girlfriend or something?”

Chanyeol lets out a chortle and Baekhyun observes his long fingers run through his short and wavy dark brown hair, revealing his forehead. Baekhyun had to look away for a moment to hold himself together. He just wants to kiss the living daylights out of Chanyeol already.

“Actually, I wouldn’t have anyone to ask to come with me even if Uncle Sehun didn’t invite me. I’m not seeing anyone, so..” Chanyeol trails off before adding, “To be honest, he kind of bribed me into this. He promised to let me use his car for a week so I don’t have to take the bus to uni.”

Baekhyun sighs in relief and then laughs at the fact that Sehun had to bribe Chanyeol just so he could convince Baekhyun to attend this concert.

“You guys took your time,” Sehun teases as soon as the two arrive at their spot in the crowd, “Did a lot of getting to know each other?” Sehun raises his eyebrows with a playful grin plastered on his face and Baekhyun wants nothing but to smash Sehun’s head on the giant gingerbread house near them.

“Candy!” Jongin’s squeal after seeing the candy cane erases the violent thought off Baekhyun’s mind and he’s back to cooing at his little nephew.

The concert starts with soft Christmas carols by the local choir. Baekhyun takes a video of Jongin singing along to O’ Holy Night despite him belting out the wrong lyrics. It was a cute sight still. Chanyeol also joined in filming Jongin with his own phone after asking for Baekhyun’s permission.

The night turns a little colder by the time the upbeat numbers are playing. An EDM artist is playing a remix of Drummer Boy after the upbeat version of Winter Wonderland. Baekhyun shivers and regrets that he didn’t add more layers to his outfit.

“Nini,” Baekhyun looks down at Jongin, who’s holding his hand with an adorable smile on his face. “Are you cold?”

Jongin shakes his head no but adds, “I can’t see the dancers, Uncle Baek.”

“You want to sit on my shoulders, Nini?” Chanyeol immediately offers.

Jongin brightly beams at Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s even convinced he’s found a new favorite now. “Yes please, Chanyori! Up!”

“Are you sure? He’s kind of heavy.” Baekhyun worriedly says while fixing the coat on Jongin to make sure he doesn’t get cold.

“It’s fine,” Sehun butts in, “You see, Chanyeol here works out, like a lot. You see his muscles? He trains at the gym, Baek.”

“You sound really creepy right now, you know that?” Baekhyun says as he keeps a straight face.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I can carry him.” Chanyeol reassures Baekhyun, that damn dimple back on his cheek. Again, Baekhyun just wants to kiss him. Right here, right now.

As more segments and various artists of the concert come on stage, the colder the night turns. Baekhyun is already starting to shiver so he nudges Sehun and whispers to him.

“I’m cold. Lend me your jacket.”

Sehun slaps his arm away before harshly whispering back, “No! I’m literally freezing right now. Why don’t you go ask Chanyeol?”

“You dick. You think I haven’t noticed what you’re doing?”

“What exactly am I doing? I’m enjoying the concert, that’s what.” Sehun sarcastically replies before sticking his tongue out like a five year old.

“You’re trying to set me up with your own nephew! Cut it out! It’s embarrassing. What if he’s not even into guys?! Older one at that!” Baekhyun leans closer to Sehun so that the other two won’t hear their conversation. They are too busy dancing along to the performance going on stage anyway.

Sehun guffaws that it’s so loud the other two turn to him. Baekhyun nudges Sehun in his ribs to make him stop before reassuring Chanyeol and Jongin that it’s nothing and they should continue watching the stage.

“Oh, that’s a good one,” Sehun says as he wipes a tear of joy that escaped his left eye, “My dear Baekhyunie, my nephew is gay. And you’re not even that old! You’re, what? Five years apart?”

_He’s.. gay?_

“Shut the fuck up.” Baekhyun whispers, not knowing what else to say. What does he do with this information now? His heart is beating fast.

“Chanyori,” Jongin calls out, gently tugging on Chanyeol’s hair.

“Hm?” Chanyeol looks up at Jongin.

“Down, please.”

Chanyeol brings him back down on the ground. Jongin tugs on Baekhyun’s shirt and looks up, pouting at him. “I need to pee.”

Baekhyun is just about to go and take him to the restrooms but Jongin sees Sehun’s face. Sehun points towards himself and winks, so Jongin being a smart kid, he adds, “I want Uncle Sehunnie to come with me!”

That leaves Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone together. Chanyeol notices he’s shivering so he offers the extra layer and the scarf that he had.

“Here. Wear these.” Chanyeol says.

“No! I-I’m fine.” Baekhyun accidentally stutters as his teeth start chattering because of the cold.

“Clearly you’re not. Here,” Chanyeol wraps the scarf around his neck and puts the jacket on Baekhyun himself. Baekhyun blushes the entire time.

“Better?” Chanyeol asks to which Baekhyun just silently nods. “You should stand closer to me too. Um, our bodies have natural heat so it’s warmer this way.” 

“S-sure.” Baekhyun does stand a little closer to Chanyeol, closing the distance between their shoulders.

Sehun and Jongin return after a few long minutes. Sehun has yet another playful grin on his face when he notices that Baekhyun’s wearing some of Chanyeol’s clothes and they’re now standing closer to each other than before.

Baekhyun wants to punch that grin off his face but before he could even say anything, Sehun’s face morphs into a surprised one.

“Junmyeooon!” Sehun shouts at the top of his lungs with both hands around his mouth.

It’s finally the artist Sehun has been waiting for all night, and probably the only reason they were all there.

They spend the rest of the concert enjoying the last segment, which is Junmyeon singing some of his original songs and some covers of the popular Christmas carols. His covers were acoustic and even though at first, Jongin was singing along to them, he ended up falling asleep by the time the concert ended. He’s only a five year old, after all. He’s probably drained already.

“Hey, I’m really thankful you went.” Sehun sincerely tells Baekhyun.

“I had a great time, idiot.” Baekhyun admits, punching his friend on the shoulder, careful not to wake Jongin who is sleeping soundly in his arms.

“I’m glad.” Sehun smiles at him, “I actually have to go somewhere else. There’s a post concert fanmeet with Junmyeon and I have to queue for it.”

“What?” Baekhyun is confused, “How is Chanyeol going to get home, then?”

Sehun ignores Baekhyun and turns to his nephew, “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.” But he doesn’t look apologetic at all, “I can’t drive you home tonight.”

He turns back to Baekhyun, “Baek, would you please be a darling and drive my nephew home on your way to Jongin’s?”

“Wha-” Before Baekhyun could even protest, Sehun was already walking backwards, leaving them. “Sehun! Come back here!” He turns to Chanyeol, “Will it be okay with you?”

“Yeah, sure! I don’t mind.” Chanyeol replies.

Baekhyun turns around and raises his finger to flip off Sehun, but he mouths at him “Thank you.” to which Sehun just replies with a wink before running off to where the fanmeet is happening.

_Sehun may be a pain in the ass sometimes but he’s a pretty cunning and clever guy._

The three of them walk to Baekhyun’s car. They both carefully place Jongin, who’s still peacefully sleeping, on the backseat. Chanyeol then sits in the front.

“So,” Baekhyun glances to his right after he drives out of the parking lot.

He hates how Chanyeol’s alluring side profile captivates him and makes him feel weak. Their eyes meet for a moment and Baekhyun is annoyed at himself for blushing like a teenager. 

He covers his flustered state with a cough before continuing, “Where should we drop you off?”

  
“It’s.. quite far.” Chanyeol lies.

“Was that serious or do you just want to spend more time with me?” Baekhyun laughs to make sure Chanyeol knows he’s just joking.

But Chanyeol keeps quiet then says, “Yeah, actually.”

Baekhyun almost steps on the break. His wide eyes glance at Chanyeol, “What?”

“I’m not repeating that.” Chanyeol says, back to his shy self as he looks out the window.

“Well,” Baekhyun chuckles, “I’d love to spend more time with you too. Wanna wait for Jongin’s parents with me?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol simply smiles.

They arrive in Jongin’s house and Baekhyun carries Jongin up to his room. Chanyeol stays in the living room, sitting on the couch. 

“Good night, baby Nini. I hope you enjoyed your night.” Baekhyun whispers after dressing Jongin with his pajamas and tucking him in bed. He places a kiss on his forehead before going back downstairs.

“Want some water? Tea? Juice?” Baekhyun asks.

“Tea is fine.” Chanyeol answers, “Thank you.”

“Here you go.” Baekhyun hands him a cup of tea and they both sit down on the couch. “Thank you, for tonight. For lending me your scarf and jacket. It’s really kind of you.”

“You were shivering like a little cat,” Chanyeol says, making the both of them laugh, “It was really cute.”

“Oh, so you think I’m cute?” Baekhyun smirks before leaning closer to Chanyeol. He blames the confidence on his exhaustion.

“Yes, I do, you’re really cute,” Chanyeol whispers, leaning closer as well, “and beautiful. Like an angel.”

Chanyeol’s eyes glance down to Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun doesn’t waste more time and grabs Chanyeol by the neck, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s.

“Have you seen yourself?” Baekhyun whispers in between kisses, “You’re so fucking handsome, how are you real?” He’s kissing him harder now. Baekhyun just can’t seem to get enough of his lips.

“Ah,” Chanyeol moans when Baekhyun tries to grind on Chanyeol’s lap. “We’re at Jongin’s parents’.”

“Right.” Baekhyun whispers and pulls away. “Sorry. I kinda jumped at you, didn’t I?”

_He thinks I’m creepy now. Idiot, Baekhyun._

“No, I like it. I like you.” Chanyeol blurts out before pecking Baekhyun on the lips again. “But let’s just cuddle for now as we wait for Nini’s parents?”

That’s how they end up falling asleep cuddling on the couch.

Baekhyun wakes up to his phone ringing on the coffee table. He groggily picks it up and answers it. “Hello?”

“Baekhyun! Good morning, guess what happened last night?!” Sehun yells, causing Baekhyun to hiss and pull his phone away from his ear.

“What happened last night?” Baekhyun nevertheless asks, smiling to himself when he sees Chanyeol snuggling him.

“I met Junmyeon!”

“Yeah, I already know that. You went to the fanmeet right?”

“No, I also got his number! His fucking number, Baek!”

“I bet it’s fake.” Baekhyun jokes.

“No, you bitch. I’ll prove to you it’s not! Where are you right now?” Sehun demands.

Chanyeol grabs the phone from Baekhyun’s hand. “Bye, Uncle Se!” He bids before hanging up on Sehun, leaving no room for his uncle’s complaints.

“Did you really just hang up on your uncle?” Baekhyun laughs.

“That I did.” Chanyeol chuckles along before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer. “Good morning, angel.”

“Well, good morning, handsome. I didn’t know you were up already.”

“Your beautiful voice woke me up.”

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand as he stares deep into his eyes. Baekhyun couldn’t help the blush that creeps up to his face. Chanyeol’s body is warm and toned as he hugs him, it was comforting. 

With a deep and serious tone, Chanyeol’s lips brush Baekhyun’s ear as he speaks, “I really like you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun only answers by gently placing both of his hands on Chanyeol’s face before leaning in to capture the younger’s lips. Chanyeol smiles at him, knowing that he likes him too.

“You do know we’re still in Jongin’s parents’ house, right?” Baekhyun whispers but doesn’t make a move to pull away from Chanyeol’s embrace.

Chanyeol frantically moves around and realizes that they were indeed still in Jongin’s house. They must have fallen asleep in the living room after tucking the five-year-old in bed. 

A moment passes and the both of them just laugh. When Baekhyun gets a hold of himself, he blurts out.

“Wanna go last minute Christmas shopping with me?”

“It’s a date, then.”


End file.
